Sólo cinco minutos
by Nelo Nath
Summary: Una simple empleada que no amaba su trabajo. Un prodigio de la tecnología totalmente despreocupado. Una salida retrasada. Un fallo en la energía eléctrica. Y... un ascensor.
1. ¿Capítulo Único?

_¡Hola! :D Por fin pude hacer un Itasaku, ¡hurra por mi! Jajajaja._

_Es como un auto-regalo de cumpleaños, inspirado en el "famoso" ascensor del lugar donde recién entré a trabajar... sí, suena un poco... ¿Estúpido? De todas maneras, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier falta me avisan, me dejan sus opiniones, ¡son mi medicina!_

_Ejem..._

_Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a darle un paseito al ascensor, a modo de agradecimiento. Serio, xD._

_Disfruten._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, gracias por existir Kishimoto._**

* * *

¡Santo sea el cielo!

Los ojos le ardían de tanto mirar el reloj, esperando a que marcara las cinco y media de la tarde, hora de salir. O quizás era algo mental…

Tomó su bolso tan rápido como pudo de debajo del escritorio, arrastró papeles al basurero sin siquiera doblarlos, tirando en el acto las migas de aquel bizcocho que se había comido infraganti hace unos instantes. El hambre estaba tragándose su estómago, no había podido salir a la hora de comida por el trabajo acumulado que tenía, pero ya por fin era un alma libre.

Puso su dedo en el lector digital y registró su salida y al mismo tiempo con la otra mano tocaba insistentemente el interruptor del ascensor, esperando que se detuviera en su piso en vez de que pasara de largo. La suerte no estuvo de su lado. Se debatió mentalmente entre bajar las escaleras o esperar de nuevo al maldecido aparato, pero desechó la idea de ir a pie ya que tacones y desesperación mas escaleras no daban para nada un buen resultado.

Tocó el botón por enésima vez, deseando inocentemente que por ello bajara más rápido. Se recostó de la pared más cercana y observó con impaciencia el dígito 18 marcado en el indicador. Se estaba tardando, lo que significaba que había personas usándolo; lo mismo pasó en el 15, 14, 13, 11… y parecía ir para largo. No era de extrañar, era hora de salida, por lo que el ascensor debía de estar atestado de personas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ayer se había ido temprano, dejando muchas cosas por hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario no podría haber llegado a tiempo a la cita en el consulado.

— ¿Vas a entrar o te quedas?

Se enderezó de golpe, temerosa de que fuera el jefe. Tenía una imagen muy importante en aquella empresa, así que no le convenía parecer una holgazana. Pero no era ningún jefe, sino aquel muchacho prodigio del área de Informática, aquel a quien buscaban siempre para resolver todos los problemas. ¿Qué edad le habían dicho que tenía… veintinueve?, no recordaba, pero su nombre no se le olvidaba; era fácil de recordar por su peculiar significado: "Comadreja".

Abrazó su bolso y entró cabizbaja al ascensor. No había tenido mucho contacto con el muchacho, pero cada vez que lo tenía, no terminaba en nada bueno.

Pero tenía que ser cortés.

— Buenas tardes Uchiha-san.

— Uy… cuantas formalidades —susurró en tono jocoso—. ¿Tardes? Pero si son pasadas las ocho, Sakura.

Maldito sea su acento encantador, maldita su altura que la intimidaba como nadie más en la faz de la tierra, y maldita la confianza que solo él veía entre ellos, porque solo él la veía ¿no? Aún así, no podía… un momento… ¿Qué había dicho?

Miró desconcertada su reloj de mano, y este marcaba tranquilamente las 5:30… demasiado tranquilo… tanto que el segundero estaba detenido, al igual que el tiempo. Que Dios la ampare. Otra cosa de la que no se había percatado era que el ascensor estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo estaban ellos dos. Claro, era de suponerse, faltaba poco ya para las nueve.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? Lo entiendo… me ha pasado anteriormente. Pero tranquila, nada de qué preocuparse.

— No estoy preocupada. —apenas se escuchó lo que dijo.

— No sabes mentir.

Ok, demasiada confianza.

— ¿Usted que se cree? —lo encaró, enojada— ¿Cree que me conoce, que sabe algo de mí? Pues fíjese que no, y sepa que tampoco tengo intenciones de darme a conocer.

Se fijó en el indicador nuevamente. Piso 6. ¿Que no podían hacer una maquina más rápida?

— Más de lo que crees, en realidad. Sé que te despidieron de tu trabajo anterior porque te enojaste y casi muerdes al jefe; sé que vives sola y que tienes 24 años. Sé que la profesión que ejerces ahora no es la más agradable para ti, y que te encantaría poder encontrar un trabajo que te ayude a equilibrar economía y felicidad. Aquí solo tienes la primera. Y sé muchas cosas más.

Sakura lo miraba desde la lejanía, sorprendida. Se había distanciado de él tanto como le fue posible mientras hablaba. Aún así su sorpresa era palpable.

Él respondió su pregunta muda.

— Expedientes… —ella lo miró desconfiada— y un par de cositas más.

— Comadreja metiche.

Él sonrió de lado.

— Es mi trabajo.

Bendito sean los ángeles, estaba endemoniadamente bueno.

Sakura desvió tan pronto como pudo la mirada de su boca. El desgraciado estaba sonriendo, sin saber las catástrofes que podía producir con aquel gesto, o quizás lo hacía conscientemente. Mezquino.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Ella no escuchó bien.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sé que vas a negarte, pero insisto. Es muy tarde para que tomes el bus que acostumbras, así que voy a tomar la responsabilidad, de esa mane-

Todo tembló bajo los pies de ambos, y el ascensor descendió velozmente. Parecía estar columpiándose hasta que se detuvo de golpe al mismo tiempo que se perdía la electricidad. Sakura quiso gritar, pero de repente sintió vértigo, y otra sensación que nunca había experimentado. Se tambaleó hasta el espejo del ascensor. Itachi solo escuchó el falseo de los pasos.

— Sakura, oye, ¿estás bien?

Ella no pudo responder, temerosa de lo que pudiera salir de su boca si la abría. El bolso se le deslizó por el hombro, hasta quedar en su codo. Subió el brazo para acomodarlo nuevamente, pero unas manos, calientes, le sostuvieron y quitaron el bolso de su alcance.

— Tranquila, lo tengo.

De nuevo, no dijo nada.

— ¿De casualidad… eres claustrofóbica?

El ascensor descendió otro poco más, como si estuvieran tirando de una cuerda, y ella soltó un grito. Bien, eso era un progreso.

— No… es sólo que me asusta que esto no abra o vuelva a funcionar, y me quede aquí atrapada.

— Es prácticamente lo mismo… —dijo escéptico.

— No, no lo es. —contestó de la misma forma.

Sakura respiró y se acercó a la puerta. Estaba un poco abierta, de manera que empezó a empujar hacia los lados, intentando abrirla, sin resultado alguno. Itachi se reía discretamente tras de ella.

— Puedo escucharte —refunfuñó, sin mirarlo.

— Hasta que por fin me tratas de tú —el sonreía ampliamente.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados se giró, y no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad y, dado que el halo de luz que pasaba por la abertura de la puerta no iluminaba lo suficiente, no pudo apreciar su sonrisa. En cambio el sí veía su rostro encogido por el "falso" enojo. Sakura se acercó hasta donde provenía la voz.

— Deje de tomarse tantas confianzas Sr. Uchiha.

— Tú me las estás ofreciendo. Y estoy por aquí detrás.

Sakura sintió sus pasos tras de ella, acerándosele. Su perfume, bendito sea el que creó la fragancia, le embriagó y revivió hasta la última célula muerta de su cuerpo. Tragó seco, y buscó su bolso para aferrarse a algo, pero claro, él se lo había quitado.

— ¿Segura que no está asustada… _Licda. Haruno_?

Las manos de Itachi tocaron sus hombros, primero buscando su aprobación, hasta que él mismo sintió como se relajaban. Una corriente de tantos voltios como producía un secador de pelo al caer al agua recorrieron su espina dorsal. Sakura puso sus sentidos en alerta, aquí era donde comenzaba lo _"peligroso"_ de sus encuentros. Pero los miserables no estaban dispuestos a colaborar, Itachi ya los había enloquecido. Aún así no creía estar dispuesta a dejar que aquello se desarrollase, y mucho menos dentro de un ascensor. Tenía que luchar, al menos hasta que sus armas cayeran y la dejaran indefensa.

— It… Uchiha-san. —su voz sonó pastosa, como si estuviera despertándose en la mañana. Él se dio cuenta.

— ¿Hn? —respondió susurrando.

— Esto… —volvió a respirar profundo… que algún Dios la ayudara, urgente— esto no es ético, Ud. Lo sabe.

Él bufó una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién necesita la ética ahora, Sakura? Nadie la está llamando. —acercó sus labios a su oído— ¿Quieres que la llame? —la provocación y el deseo rebosaban en cada una de las palabras que decía. Sakura se giró, quedando frente a él pero sin poder verlo. Tanteó con sus manos, encontrando su cuello, y posteriormente su rostro.

Tenía razón, ¿quién diablos necesitaba la ética ahora? Esto no pasaba todos los días. Ok, tenía que admitirlo: había caído.

— No.

Y lo besó.

Entonces la ética, la disciplina, y todas esas cosas _"empresarialmente importantes" _se fueron al trasto. La adrenalina estalló entre ellos y les nubló los sentidos. Era de esperarse, aunque lo negaran (o ella lo negara), tenían tiempo esperando que aquello sucediese, y ahora las hormonas estaban cobrando su deuda. Con intensidad.

Rápidamente Itachi sostuvo su cadera y la recostó del espejo con brío, provocando que la pelirrosa profiriese un gemido, mitad dolor, mitad todo lo otro. Y eso lo encendió a ambos. Itachi devoró sus labios sin pudor, ambos movían sus cabezas buscando una posición más placentera, o intentando profundizar aún más aquel beso ejemplo nítido de salvajismo. Sus alientos se cruzaban y se fundían y sus corazones iban a la velocidad de la luz. Nada podía detenerlos. O eso creyeron hasta que el inoportuno oxigeno se extinguió. Sakura se aferró a los largos cabellos del moreno, a estas alturas ya sueltos y la gomita perdida en algún rincón del ascensor, e inhaló en busca del vital elemento. Él no perdió tiempo en eso, se dedicó a besar los rincones de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello. Sakura apretó sus manos y tironeó levemente de su abundante cabello mientras recostaba la cabeza del espejo y miraba un punto inexistente en la oscuridad. El gruñó emocionado y siguió degustando aquel exquisito manjar que llevaba tiempo queriendo probar. Insaciable como bestia del desierto, y para sorpresa de ella, la levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre el fino reposa- brazos, cuidando con sus manos de que no se cayera, introdujo sus manos debajo de su sobria camisa, y volvió a sus labios. Su sabor lo extasió de una manera que no creía posible, podría besarla hasta que se le durmieran los labios, y aún así…

Ella gimió bajito su nombre cuando él mordió su labio inferior y exploró su cavidad sin hastío. Era increíble como unas manos que eran expertas haciendo trabajos tecnológicos fueran aún mejor explorando el cuerpo de una mujer. Podía sentir como sus pieles comenzaban a transpirar por la alta temperatura y el sudor que comenzaba a deslizarse por el cuello de Itachi. Pero al parecer la energía decidió volverse bondadosa y hacer una obra de caridad y encendió el aire acondicionado, al momento que inundaba nuevamente todo el edificio. Y se hizo la luz.

— Joder… —siseó el moreno.

Sakura saltó de la barra como un resorte y se quedó ahí parada, mirándolo y con la respiración y el corazón a más no poder. Itachi parecía ido, con la mirada perdida, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Ella aprovechó, recogió su bolso y divisó la goma del pelo de Itachi, y se sonrojó. Se dispuso a ir hacia los botones, arreglándose el pelo, nerviosa. Pero Itachi se lo impidió, bloqueando la puerta, y con su mano los botones. Pasó sus dedos por cada uno de ellos, sintiendo el relieve de los números, y más abajo…

El watch-man tenía fama de quedarse profundamente dormido pasadas las siete de la noche, iba a comprobarlo.

Entonces presionó el botón. El del piso más alto. Sakura estaba buscando como quitarlo de en medio, así que no se dio cuenta, y cuando sintió el ascensor en movimiento se calmó. Él sonrió de forma divertida, entonces Sakura lo vio, y luego a los dígitos. Entonces ahí se dio cuenta: el ascensor ascendía. Lo miró, primero sorprendida, luego enojada. Iba a empezar a decirle lo que tenía que decirle, pero él se adelantó y levantó un dedo, aún con su sonrisa-derretidora-de-glaciares embrujándola, y se acercó a ella, sin despegar los dedos de los botones, los deslizó hasta el último.

— No tan rápido, _Licda. Haruno…_

Entonces lo presionó, y sonó la alarma.

— ¡Itachi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Itachi se giró y observó los números.

"_**Piso 48"**_

Tan rápido como quiso disminuyó la distancia entre ellos, agarró su bolso y lo lanzó al suelo, y antes de que empezara a protestar la pegó nuevamente al cristal, su boca a centímetros de la de ella, sonriendo, mientras ella le miraba entre asustada y emocionada.

A escasos milímetros de ella, sus alientos se volvieron a entremezclar cuando él susurró:

— Dame cinco minutos…

Y comenzó la cacería.

**_..._**

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

_¡A comer se ha dicho! xD_

_Pobre watch-man... 50 pisos... que Dios se apiade de él. Para los que tengan duda, "watch-man" es lo mismo que ''portero''._

_Tuve un problemita y es que cuando pasé el documento a la página desaparecieron los giones largos (rayas) de los diálogos._

_Espero haberlos repuesto todos y no confundir a nadie._

_Este fic es producto de, como dije antes, mi amado ascensor, y mucho tiempo libre en el trabajo. Cualquier parecido de mí ascensor con el suyo es pura coincidencia xD._

**_¿Opinión?_**


	2. Capítulo Dos

_Sí, aquí hay una continuación para los que la querían. Disfruten :D._

_**D.**__ Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

Cinco para las ocho.

Maldijo interiormente y sacó el pan de la tostadora antes de que terminara y tomó un cartón de jugo del refrigerador y lo cerró con el pie. Puso la semi-tostada en su boca, recogió el bolso del perchero y salió de su casa, no sin antes poner el seguro por dentro y cerrar. Abrió como pudo la puerta del auto blanco aparcado en su acera y permitió que su amiga Ino, quien iba conduciendo, a duras penas cerrara. Entonces respiró.

— La verdad que no te entiendo… —fue lo único que dijo la rubia durante todo el trayecto.

Se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó Sakura. Nadie la había mandado a desvelarse toda la noche pensando estupideces. Las cuales desgraciadamente tenían nombre.

Cuando ya iban llegando al edificio Sakura pudo divisar una cabellera negra desmontarse de un flamante Audi negro, muy parecido a su dueño. Entonces casi se ahoga con el pan que estaba masticando. Ino frenó de golpe, sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, y miró a Sakura extrañada. Ella le hacía señas con las manos, indicándole que esperara un momento. Al ver que Ino no entendía nada, sorbió el jugo, se refrescó, y habló.

— No aparques ahora por favor —dijo, con demasiada vehemencia, notó. Ino empezó a hacer conjeturas al ver que su amiga miraba intercaladamente a ella, al parqueo, ella, el parqueo…

— ¿Por? —cuestionó.

Sakura ignoró la pregunta terminando de beber su jugo y desviando la mirada. Se había ido.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Sakura? —continuó interrogando.

— Nop —contestó infantilmente tomando el bolso de sus pies. Lo abrió para buscar su agenda y ver que había para hoy. Al encontrarla en aquel pozo sin fondo casi la deja caer como si le quemara.

— ¿Desde cuándo le pones ligas a tu agenda?

La liga de Itachi estaba envuelta en la agenda, de manera que tenía que quitarla para abrirla. Que se lo tragara el infierno. ¿Cuándo la había puesto ahí?

— Es que se le estaban saliendo algunas páginas —sonrió de lado, sin mirar a Ino. Sí, sabía que mentía peor que un niño de 4 años.

Ignoró el hecho y guardó de nuevo la agenda en el bolso. Ino terminó de aparcarse y ambas se adentraron en el edificio. Sakura observó las puertas del ascensor abrirse sospechosamente, justo cuando habían entrado. Ino corrió antes de que se cerrara y le aguantó la puerta.

— ¡Corre! —apuró.

Sakura se quedó dónde estaba unos segundos.

— Em… ¿Sabes qué…? —señalaba nerviosamente hacían una de las puertas de la recepción— Usaré las escaleras.

La expresión de Ino se desencajó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Son 8 pisos!

Sakura se reacomodó el bolso y se giró camino a las escaleras.

— Lo sé, lo sé —agitó las manos para aparentar restarle importancia al asunto —. Te veo a la hora del almuerzo.

A Ino no le cabía más sorpresa, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba a su amiga, el ascensor la arrastró hasta su piso.

Por otro lado, Sakura miraba las escaleras, pensando cuándo empezar. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, ya que estaba tarde para la hora de registro. Con un suspiro, emprendió la marcha.

"Piso 1"… "Piso 2"… "Piso 3"… "Piso 4"… "Piso 5"…

Los letreros anunciaban cada piso, haciendo que casi se desesperara. El hecho de hacer ejercicio de cuatro a seis veces en un año le estaba pasando factura. Hasta su bolso parecía ir a romperle el brazo.

Casi desmayándose, y con un sudor que jamás en su vida había experimentado, sonrió triunfante al ver ese número 8 que llevaba… ¿qué, horas?... esperando ver. Se recostó del pasamano y respiró. Esto tenía que ir directo al "Record Guiness", era un gran esfuerzo por su parte. Su celular comenzó a sonar repentinamente, y como la mayoría de los seres humanos, empezó a buscarlo como agua en el desierto. Solo que esta vez era un hoyo negro… el de su bolso.

Pero no tomó la llamada. ¿Para qué la estaba llamando?... y ¿Cómo había conseguido el número? Claro, la voz de él diciendo "Expedientes" se repitió en su cabeza.

El celular seguía vibrando, y casi se le resbala cuando la puerta que daba a las escaleras en su piso se abrió. Hacía un eco grande en todo el lugar. Entonces se preguntó mentalmente que cuál era su deuda con el mundo, o qué le había hecho, porque quien pasó por esa puerta fue la misma persona que le estaba llamando: Itachi Uchiha.

El la miró, y luego a su móvil.

— ¿No contestas? —preguntó con su tono de superioridad y su sonrisa de lado.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a correr la maratón.

El mismo terminó la llamada. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, y miró alrededor, estupefacto.

— ¿Desde cuándo usas las escaleras? —le preguntó mirándola nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido. Ella desvió la mirada y echó el celular en el bolso.

— ¿Necesita algo?

Itachi sonrió.

— Hola formalidad, te había extrañado, ¿dónde estabas anoche? —dijo. Sakura giró el rostro para que no viera como se sonrojaba — Estaba buscándote, por eso estoy aquí. Pero como no estabas decidí volver a mi oficina. Normalmente no llegas tarde, ¿pasó algo? —un poco de preocupación se notó en su tono. Ella agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

— No pude dormir anoche, es todo — reveló, consciente de que él la seguía.

— Hmmm… — entraron a la oficina de la muchacha y él cerró la puerta —También es extraño. No dormir, usar las escaleras, llegar tarde al trabajo. ¿Descubriste la vocación de tu vida o algo?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

— Como le pregunté anteriormente, ¿necesita algo?

Él se puso serio de repente y tomo asiento sin que se lo indicaran. Sakura se abstuvo de reprenderle y le imitó.

— Ayer la empresa de Akatsuki recibió una demanda de parte de los Hyuuga. Los acusan de lavado de dinero y un par de cosas más. El jefe me pidió un informe para más tardar hoy a las nueve.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró el reloj.

— No me dará tiempo hacer el informe para esa hora. —dijo preocupada. Recostó los codos del escritorio y sostuvo su cabeza con la mano, pensando.

— Tranquila, no se te vayan a fundir las neuronas _Saku _— Sakura se puso nerviosa cuando escuchó el diminutivo—. Supuse que llegarías un poco tarde hoy y para tu suerte llegué más temprano y adelanté un poco más de la mitad del informe. Unos párrafos más y está terminado.

Dicho esto puso un folder naranja sobre el escritorio y se recostó del espaldar de la silla. Sakura estaba atónita. Miró el folder, y luego enfocó en los ojos de Itachi. Entonces empezó a sonreír.

— Mhm, lo sé. No me lo agradezcas —Itachi sonrió de forma engreída, pero por dentro se sintió muy bien en ese momento.

Sakura se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se lleva el escritorio con ella, Itachi lo hizo también, por si le caía encima. Entonces no le cupo más sorpresa cuando Sakura rodeó el mueble y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias! —Itachi se agarró para no caerse, y tardó un momento en asimilar los hechos. La rodeó por un momento mientras ella susurraba agradecimientos, sonriendo. Pero Sakura se "recompuso" más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque él no soltó su cintura. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

— Pero… ahora que lo pienso, creo que hay una forma en la que puedes agradecerme —Itachi sintió a Sakura tensarse en ese instante, mientras le miraba precavida.

— Itachi, no. —Para sorpresa de ambos, su voz sonó firme. Aunque por dentro temblaba como gelatina, sabiendo que una parte de ella sí quería.

Él sonrió de lado y Sakura casi se derrite.

— Tienes algo que me pertenece —murmuró.

— ¿Ah sí? —Su voz mantuvo su tono. ¡Dos puntos para Sakura!

— Sí. Está en tu bolso —informó.

¡Tic tic tic! ¡Claro, la liga del pelo!

Como sabio y prodigio que era, y a pesar de que el repentino sonrojo en sus mejillas se lo avisaron, él supo que ella sabía de qué hablaba. Entonces la dejó ir. Ella fue directo a su bolso y sacó la dichosa agenda, comprobando que la liga seguía ahí. ¿Dónde sino?

— Espero que no te molestes —empezó a decir Itachi— pero fui a tu casa ayer a decirte lo del informe ya que con lo del ascensor lo había olvidado completamente —Sakura se quedó petrificada mirándole, con la agenda en la mano—. Entonces estabas toda desparramada en el sofá, con todo y zapatos. Era muy tarde, también tardé en dormirme.

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente.

— ¡¿Tú…?! —empezó señalándole con el dedo.

— Tranquila, que no soy tan depravado. —Ella se calmó y se recostó de lado en el escritorio, esperando su explicación, mientras le escudriñaba. Nunca había visto a Itachi nervioso, otro Record Guiness no caería mal. El inspiró hondo— Como te decía, estabas ahí tirada y me tomé la…confianza y te llevé a tu habitación —Ella le presionó con un levantamiento de cejas. Por fin tenía un poco de poder. Tres puntos a la cuenta por favor—. Entonces te recosté y te quité los zapatos. Te puse la sábana, encendí el aire y salí de la habitación. Cuando bajé las escaleras vi tu bolso en el suelo, estaba abierto y la agenda afuera —antes de que empezara a hablar, siguió diciendo—. Tenía la liga en mi muñeca, aproveché y antes de irme lo dejé en el perchero. Es todo.

Sakura no dijo nada por un momento, luego se acercó a él y le tendió su liga, incapaz de opinar al respecto. Él enredó el dedo índice en ella y dejó la mano donde estaba. Ella, que hasta el momento evitaba su mirada, lo miró.

— Me debes doble agradecimiento, y esto —tiró suavemente de la liga— no va a bastar para pagar tu deuda.

Sakura sintió como algo se revolvía en su estómago. Por un sentimiento desconocido, sentía que no podía soltar la liga. No quería hacerlo; pero Itachi dio dos pasos hasta ella y la quitó de su mano.

— De hecho, puedes quedarte con ella —Desde donde estaba sentía su aliento en su rostro, inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos, pero Itachi sostuvo su mano derecha, no sólo para detenerla, sino para poner la liga en su muñeca. Mientras ella miraba sin entender, él quitó uno de los dijes de su cadena, abrió el gafete y lo colgó en la liga—. Pero quiero que me pagues cuando antes.

Dicho esto puso las dos manos en el borde del escritorio, dejando sin escapatoria a la muchacha y abordó sus labios sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar. Por mero instinto Sakura puso sus manos en su pecho, en un intento por separarlo, pero claramente él no iba a ceder; de todas maneras Itachi fue bondadoso, se separó de ella lentamente y buscó su mirada, viendo que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Las manos de ella seguían en su pecho, así que las tomó entre las suyas y dio un beso a cada una. En ese momento ella le miró.

— Si no quieres que continuemos con esto, no me voy a quejar… verbalmente —ella le miraba con un poco de sorpresa, Itachi nunca había sido "considerado", menos en este tipo de situaciones—. Pero si sigues mirándome con esos ojos, desde ahora te advierto que no me hago totalmente responsable de mis actos Sakura. No confío en mí mismo.

¿Qué podía decir? No tenía escapatoria. Ambos sabían que tanto ella como él querían continuar. Por más vueltas que le diera, Sakura sabía que a pesar de ser "momentos candentes", había algo tras ellos, algo sentimental. Sentía algo por Itachi, y si lo que acostumbraban hacer haría que ese algo creciera, estaba dispuesta a todo. Y no había temor, pues los ojos de Itachi le revelaban que se sentía de la misma manera. Por más arrogante que se portara, ella sabía que él siempre buscaría un paréntesis en sus encuentros para poder acercarse a ella, y si no lo encontraba, lo creaba.

Antes de decir palabra alguna, Sakura sonrió. Itachi se adelantó.

— Con eso me basta.

_"Game Over"_

Entonces sin soltar las manos de Sakura las pasó por su cadera y las entrelazó tras él, acercándolos, y en menos de lo que cae un rayo estaba sobre sus labios de nuevo. Los besaba suavemente, separándose y volviéndolos a besar, como para darle oportunidad a Sakura de pensarlo antes de que su cordura saliera de la oficina. Pero todo quedó más que claro para él y su cordura (quién en ese momento ya estaba saliendo de la oficina) cuando ella se inclinó como pudo y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, profundizando el contacto. El deseo se apoderó del cuerpo y la mente de Itachi a velocidad vertiginosa, dejando atrás la dulzura y dando paso a la pasión entre ellos. Sus bocas buscaban saciarse, haciendo caso omiso al oxígeno y explorando cada recodo inexplorable. Sus manos viajaban sin destino alguno, buscando deshacerse de la ropa y sentir la piel del otro. El lugar no era el indicado, pero eso no importó, aunque Itachi, dentro de la neblina que abundaba en su cerebro, recordó un importante detalle.

— Espera… Saku… —Ella lo sostenía de la camisa, evitando que se alejara, de manera que Itachi usó el plan B y la levantó con un brazo. Ella casi se cae de la sorpresa, soltando una carcajada, contagiándolo a él. Itachi se dirigió a la puerta con ella en el brazo y cerró con llave y echó el petillo— perfecto. ¿Dónde íbamos? —ella lo miraba desde arriba, pícara, con una hermosa risa pintada en su rostro.

— Ahora mismo te lo recuerdo.

La repentina carcajada de Itachi duró tan poco que pareció no haber existido. Sakura lo volvió a besar mientras él los dirigía hacia donde estaban y escondía su mano bajo la camisa de Sakura, que ahora necesitaría otro planchado. El brazo estaba empezando a reclamarle, así que la bajó, pero Sakura se quejó por su insignificante tamaño soltando un gruñido en los labios de él.

— Eres una golosa —le susurró el moreno mientras ponía la otra mano en su cintura y la subía al momento que la acercaba a ella—. Súbete —le susurró. Ella inmediatamente puso sus pies, sabrá sólo Dios cuándo los descalzó, sobre sus relucientes zapatos. No era mucha la diferencia, pero bastó para él quien sin perder el tiempo la besó de nuevo. Las manos de Itachi terminaron de sacar la camisa del apretado pantalón de Sakura, maldiciendo al encontrar una franelilla debajo, de la cual se deshizo rápidamente. Sakura se estremeció al sentir sus fuertes manos tocar su piel, poniéndolo a mil. Ella bajó de sus labios dando besos cortos por su clavícula y su cuello, sintiendo como un sonido ronco escapaba por su garganta en ese momento. Él volvió a cubrir sus labios y fue descendiendo buscando más, queriendo más… pero no alcanzaba lo suficiente, de lo cual Sakura se percató, y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo ella misma retrocedió hasta dar con su escritorio, e Itachi comprendiendo su motivo la impulsó para que se subiera. Ella rio con ganas mientras él galantemente la recostaba despacio sobre el escritorio con su mano en su espalda, y casi encaramado en el escritorio devoraba su cuello. El pelo de Itachi caía despeinado sobre ambos y acariciaba los rincones accesibles de su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas muy placenteras. Itachi mordió su cuello salvajemente provocando que escapara un gemido de los labios de ella. Entonces besó la misma área numerables veces, dejando una marca rojiza sobre ella.

— ¿Estás demostrando… —la voz apenas le salía— que eres un macho? — Itachi rio ante su ocurrencia y con la mano que tenía libre continuó acariciando su abdomen, haciendo círculos sobre su ombligo. —Itachi… —el continuó torturándola de manera desesperante, disfrutando con todo aquello. Hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Sakura abrió los ojos repentinamente y ambos se miraron mientras el teléfono timbraba tranquilamente, hasta que el estridente pitido dio paso al contestador.

— _"Licenciada Sakura, le habla Madara. Le recuerdo que hoy es el día en que hay que entregar el informe con el caso Akatsuki a la respectiva empresa, de manera que lo necesito en mis manos para hacer la revisión, antes del envío. Como usted sabrá, no es cosa de dos minutos. Faltan cinco para las nueve, favor reportarse."_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, mientras Itachi le ponía los pies sobre la tierra.

— ¿Dijo… cinco? No puede ser…

Itachi carraspeó adrede, y se dedicó a enderezar la franelilla y camisa de Sakura, mientras hablaba de manera cantarina.

— Como dije antes, los actos anteriores no son totalmente mi responsabilidad ni por causa mía… —Sakura sólo lo miró, sin salir de su asombro— de manera que, en caso de que tengas que hacer algún reporte de tardanza o algo por el estilo, espero que también pongas tu nombre en el área de _"responsables"… _—fue retrocediendo hasta la puerta mientras sonreía. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, y antes de salir señaló el reloj tras de ella— el tiempo corre, _licenciada._ —y cerró.

Entonces caminó como alma que lleva al diablo y llamó al ascensor rezando por que llegara antes de que Sakura saliera de la oficina a asesinarlo.

* * *

_Candente, candente xD._

_Sí, me acabo de dar cuenta: tengo un serio problema con las comas._

_Lo vuelvo a leer, y me doy cuenta de otra cosa... Tengo un caso extraño con el número 8. ¿Se dieron cuenta?. Juro que fueron todos incoscientemente... I swear._

_Y yo con lo supersticiosa que soy..._

**_¿Opinión?_**


End file.
